


And Then What?

by empathetix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I don't even know why I wrote this but I did, M/M, Murder Family, Sexting, it's kinda weird and ooc but go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetix/pseuds/empathetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will wants the ‘D’. ‘D’ as in dick. Dick as in sexual intercourse with you, Hannibal Lecter.”</p><p>In which Abigail explains the intricacies of modern courting, and Hannibal misconstrues what Will wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a while! It feels good to get back in the game! Reading Hannigram fics all night every night has inspired me to contribute to the fandom.
> 
> Let me know what you think, definitely correct any errors in grammar and whatnot, and I hope you enjoy!

1.

“Abigail?” She heard from the door to the study, the slight panic in the accented tone causing her to look up from her sprawled position on the chaise.

Hannibal stood in the entryway, broad shoulders bunched uncertainly, thin lips pursed, an uncharacteristic look of confusion and helplessness on his sharp features. Abigail raised a delicate eyebrow. “Yes, Hannibal?”

“I need your help.” The psychiatrist admitted, rushing forward while brandishing his cell phone in one hand. He gestured wildly. “I- I-”

She had never seen the refined man quite so agitated and at a loss for words. Always presenting a perfect image with his neatly tailored suit and aristocratic features, this was the first time Hannibal had lost his composure in the company of others. A dark thought flitted through Abigail’s mind: _he’s been caught_ , before she dismissed the very notion and prompted him, “Hannibal, what is it? Is everything alright?”

Hannibal made a visible effort to collect himself before breathing deeply to explain his troubles. “Dear Abigail, I require assistance regarding some personal affairs, and your status as an adolescent may provide valuable insight into such matters.”

Status as an adolescent? She nearly snorted. “I’m all ears.” She patted the cushion beside her.

He gracefully lowered himself onto the couch and folded his hands upon his lap, covering his cell phone. “It concerns our friend, William.”

“Of course.” Abigail nodded. The empath was often a topic of discussion between the two. Hannibal’s obvious obsession with him manifested itself in constant worrying over Will’s health and happiness, as well as poorly concealed attempts to casually bring him up in conversation _all the time_. She hid a smirk.

“We speak on a regular basis, as you know.” She inclined her head once more. A regular basis, indeed. “We keep in contact through our cellular devices, since Jack so often keeps Will from our appointments, and Will says speaking with me is helpful in distracting him from the gruesomeness of his job.” Hannibal was practically gloating at that point, smugness threatening to burst from the mask of modesty set in place. “I wouldn’t dream of denying Will this. The poor man suffers enough as it is.”

It was true. And while Abigail did not yet view Will as the father he so wanted to be for her, she cared deeply about the awkward dog hoarder who had killed for her. It was clear to anyone that what he did took an intense toll on him- mentally, physically, and socially. She saw for herself how beneficial Hannibal proved to be to Will, and it warmed her heart to see the serial killer try to keep the empath from breaking. “That still doesn’t answer why you came here acting like part of the house was burning down.” She reminded him.

“Ah, yes.” He replied, shifting in his seat so a few strands of ashen blonde hair fell across his face.

Was the good doctor…blushing? It appeared he was, Abigail marvelling at the sight. She wouldn’t have thought such a thing possible.

“Hannibal, come on! I can’t provide my valuable adolescent insight without knowing what the issue is!”

Hannibal sighed, a great heavy exhale that exited his body in a great ‘whoosh’. He slid his phone from under his hand and pushed it towards Abigail across his lap, as if that was the only answer she needed, all the while avoiding her curious gaze.

She scanned through the words, piecing together some information. Her bright blue eyes slowly widened. The most recent texts, however, seemed to be the ones of importance to Hannibal.

8:23PM **I do wish you were with me right now, dear William.**

8:24PM _lol yeah right_

8:26PM **I mean it, Will. Your company is always welcome.**

8:31PM _welcome to show up at ur door around 2 am sleepwalking and covered in dog hair?? XP_

8:32PM **Of course.**

8:42PM _what would u do if i were there right now_

8:50PM **I would greet you warmly, ushering you into the dining room and pulling out a chair for you to sit upon. I would disappear into the kitchen for but a brief moment, before emerging with two steaming bowls of Erwtensoep, claiming I had extra but had truly been secretly hoping you would arrive on my doorstep. You’d enjoy the soup; you enjoy everything I prepare for you, a fact which warms my heart immensely.**

Abigail smiled to herself and felt her own heart begin to warm at Hannibal’s kind, caring words. Eloquent and proper even through texts, she noted with a twinge of humor, before continuing to scroll to the last message sent in response, and nearly choked.

8:55PM _haha and then what?(;_

“Oh my fuck!” Abigail whispered, jaw dropping.

“Language!” Hannibal snapped, and snatched the phone from her hands. He shoved it in the pocket of his trousers and became very flustered once again.

Abigail could only wheeze in response, clutching at her sides as she howled with laughter. “You, you-!” She tried to cackle, but couldn’t seem to get an understandable statement out.

Though he was obviously displeased with her reaction, Hannibal deigned to wait for Abigail to get herself under control. The wait turned out to be quite a long one. She just couldn’t get over it. He seemed miffed, but at the time, she knew at least some small part of him was glad to see her so delighted, even if it was at his expense.

“Alright, alright, I’m good.” She said, and swallowed down another fit of giggles. “I, um, I read your messages, but I fail to see an actual issue here?”

“I have no idea how to respond to such a statement. Were my words not enough for him to understand my intentions?”

She paused for a moment to consider. “What exactly are your intentions?”

“I wanted Will to know that he is always welcome in my home and I enjoy spending time with him.” Hannibal said, scrunching up his nose. How sweet.

“Uh, well, pretty sure Will’s intentions aren’t quite the same as yours here.”

“Excuse me?” He appeared to be getting more annoyed than confused at this point. Abigail crafted together an acceptable response in her mind, tried to make it as straightforward as possible while also avoiding vulgarities that Hannibal might not appreciate.

“Hannibal,” She began, “there is something that people often do these days.” Nice. Extrememely vague. “Um, uh, well, you see, when people are in a relationship or are attracted to each other, and are far away, they may, uh, communicate via cell in a way that is not really proper?” The end of it trailed off into a question, Hannibal now watching her with his crimson eyes intently.

“Do not worry about offending my sensibilities.” He said. “Explain this sufficiently and efficiently.”

Very well. He asked for it. “It’s called ‘sexting’. People text dirty things to each other, like how they would touch each other if they were together, or send pictures of their ah, genitalia. Their nudes.”

Hannibal looked affronted by the explanation, no clue as to why anyone would want to do such a thing. “I doubt William would desire such a thing. He is predominantly heterosexual and not forward with any of his partners.”

She took sympathy on him and patted a large hand kindly. “Will wants the ‘D’. ‘D’ as in dick. Dick as in sexual intercourse with you, Hannibal Lecter.”

“Respond if you’d like, it’s up to you.” She finished with a shrug.

“If I were to want to respond to this particular message, Abigail, how would I go about doing so?” He asked, while struggling to maintain dignity.

Abigail felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. She already helped Hannibal quite a lot; she wasn’t going to start writing out filthy texts to aid him in eventually bedding Will Graham. “I suppose you could go upstairs, to your room,” She emphasized, “and tell him exactly what you’d do then. Sexually speaking, of course.”

 

2.

9:45PM **I would finish eating my soup, as would you, then ask for your assistance in the kitchen. We would go, and I would take you completely by surprise as I shoved you against the counter and unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped your trousers, sinking to my knees to be eye level with your cock. Your hard, dripping cock, straining against your undergarments. I would lower your underwear carefully and lean forward to drag my tongue up your length, tasting your sweat and desire.**

Will Graham read the text, let his jaw drop, and felt his cock start to thicken. “Oh my god.” He moaned, “Hannibal, you will be the death of me.” He said, as he rubbed himself through his pants. He stopped, and proceeded to write out a response, though woefully aware that his wouldn’t compare to Hannibal’s.

9:51PM _oh yeah fuck i’m definitely hard yeah put ur mouth on it i’d press my cock on ur lips and wipe precum all over ur face_

Hardly eloquent, and riddled with grammatical errors, but it conveyed his meaning.

9:52PM _i’m touching myself right now thinking of u_

9:53PM **I would take the head into my mouth and suck, tonguing your slit and listening to you whimper at my ministrations. I can take your whole cock, right down to the base, until my nose is buried in your pubic hair.**

He pulled his dick out and began to tug on it in long, hard pulls, heels digging into the mattress as he imagined the good doctor giving him a blow job.

9:55PM _u can take it all the way and i’ll come inside ur mouth, maybe let a little dribble out on ur fuckin paisley tie_

 

3.

The next time Will saw Hannibal, he had to make a conscious effort not to run away, cheeks blooming dark red with embarrassment. “Ah, hello, Hannibal.”

“Hello, Will.” The psychiatrist practically smirked. “How was your weekend?”

“Uneventful.” He said, determined to act as if nothing had happened.

Hannibal pursed his lips. “Really?” He dipped a hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his messages. “Interesting, because I have proof that you ‘came so hard and loud you were glad you don’t have neighbors’.”

“Put that away and be quiet!” Will hissed.

“Will, what happened was not wrong or strange. It was simply two adults that experience sexual attraction towards each other having a conversation.”

“Ugh.” He said. “I wish we could just forget about it.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and made a noise of disapproval, before crowding in and encroaching on Will’s personal space. He spoke in his ear, soft, deadly, and seductive. “You would prefer we forget, rather than experience it in reality?”

Will jerked away from him, flushing an even brighter shade of red. “Let’s go. Now.”

Hannibal merely smirked and followed the FBI consultant, looking very much like a cat that had gotten the cream.

 

4.

He slumped to the floor, bones turned to jelly, cock softening. He turned towards Hannibal and tried to offer a hand, but the psychiatrist dismissed his attempts and began to pump his own cock quickly. Will watched Hannibal’s thick, uncut cock get tugged hard and fast with a kind of dazed fascination and hoped that sometime soon, he might get a taste.

Hannibal finished with low grunt, tilting his hips down to catch the spray of semen in his hand.

“So, where’d the great Hannibal Lecter learn to sext so dirtily anyways?” He asked, words slurring.

The Lithuanian chuckled and almost looked sheepish.

“Abigail had to explain it to me.”

Will groaned and let his head bang against the counter. “I’m never going to be able to see her again.” He said.

Hannibal’s phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket to answer. “Ah, speak of the devil. Abigail, how are you?” Will couldn’t hear the reply. “Yes, Will and I are done, give us another ten minutes to make ourselves decent, and I will begin preparing lunch.”

He wanted to crawl into a hole and never make another appearance. “Oh, fuck me.”

“Gladly, dear William, but you’ll need to check my schedule to see when I’m available.”


End file.
